


I'm always there for you

by ofreverentia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Post-Rostelecom Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Last practice for Revolution on Ice in Malaga. Sound was okay and aside from a few tiny things that may have not bothered the audience but would bother the staff, were slowly but surely getting fixed, along with the choreography. Javier just finished his run-through of Prometo, moving to the side to drink some water and while he rested he picked up his phone to check his Social Media.





	I'm always there for you

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an old work of mine that I have fixed up a little bit as I wasn't too happy with the previous version! Read with caution as it mentioned Rostelecom Cup injury. Thank you!

Last practice for Revolution on Ice in Malaga. Sound was okay and aside from a few tiny things that may have not bothered the audience but would bother the staff, were slowly but surely getting fixed, along with the choreography. Javier just finished his run-through of Prometo, moving to the side to drink some water and while he rested he picked up his phone to check his Social Media. The moment he opened Twitter the first news he saw was - Yuzuru Hanyu fell in practice along with a very close up photo of how his ankle gave out under him. Javier didn’t realize he let out a string of “No, no, no, mierda, no” until David walked up to him with Jeff behind him. The two kept calling his name but his eyes were still glued to the screen of his phone. Javier swallowed the lump in his throat with head tilted upwards; the two choreographers using this as a chance to look at his phone. Both tensed and a few colorful curses left their own lips. 

Javier opened his eyes when he felt Jeff squeeze his shoulder. He didn’t know if it was meant to ground him or himself. David had his own phone out in a second, dialing someones number. He could only guess it was either Brian or Ghislain. Javier tightened his hold around his own, waiting for the person on the other side to pick up. 

“How bad?” Asked David putting the speaker on and Javier winced at the words. Anyone with familiarity in this sport and knowing the medical history of Yuzuru knew it wasn’t just a simple fall. The way he stayed on the ice and apparently left the training a few minutes after gave enough indication it was more serious. Nobody around him could be fooled by his words of “It’s all good.”.

There was a loud sigh from the other side of the line - Brian, Javier could guess in an instant. “It’s not good. I will be honest, it’s really bad. We left without much info to the media and he is being checked out in his hotel room even now and we are thinking... I told him he should withdraw.” Javier felt his world stop. Withdraw? Again? A painful deja vu washed over him about last year. Oh the cruelty of the universe. Yuzuru did incredible in Helsinki and now with his second assignment in Russia. Yesterday he ended up with incredible performance, a new world record too. Oh no, his second assignment, open practice, fall on a quad... Javier bit down on the inside of his cheek to hold back his sounds, feeling the metallic taste in his mouth. 

Honestly he doesn’t remember the rest of the conversation David, Jeff and by now a lot of people around that one device had. He felt some supporting hands on his shoulder and even on his back, he could only guess who was who. His world was crumbling down because the one person he loved so much, was going through the same like last year. It took him awhile but when he shook himself back to reality he was ready to take the first plane to Moscow. He vaguely remembered to have a valid visa and if he made a few calls he could be in Yuzurus hotel room in a few hours but his show was happening tonight. He couldn’t just leave his fans, the near 10 000 people waiting for him, the organizer and face of the event. It pained him but he knew he had to be reasonable and Yuzuru needed to make a few choices of his own. Javier took a bit of time for himself in between some interviews for the Spanish media, plastering his best smile on his face to hide his worry towards Yuzuru; taking his phone in hand he stared at their chat. Last he sent his congratulations for the new world record and good luck for the free, getting a few heart emojis from Yuzuru. He forced the lump in his throat down and typed. 

“If you need me, let me know. I am always there for you. We will do this together. Whatever you do today, you have my support. I love you.” He hit send before he decided otherwise and hurried off as he was being called for a last minute interview. Said interview dragged on and he barely could leave to turn on the live-stream on time. It loaded the moment Yuzuru took his starting position. Javier hid away in a corner, crunching down with his back against a wall and watched. 

Prior David passed by him and signaled that he would skate so it wasn’t a surprise but everything else. Those four minutes were painful to watch and his heart stopped when Yuzuru fell on his one and only trusty triple Axel. Javiers vision blurred as Yuzuru took his final pose, slightly off position and grabbed his right ankle. He doesn’t recall how long he was there, or if he cried too loud. A small cough got him back to reality and Javier raised his head quickly brushing away the traces of tears to see Jeff smiling sadly at him. 

“We have the meeting...” He spoke softly and Javier nodded, standing and fixing himself as much as he could. They shared a solemn look before picking themselves up. They had to perform and give the audience the best time of their life and he knew Yuzuru would be occupied with press or treatment. So far he had not received a reply to his message either. 

\---- 

The show went incredibly good the audience so loud he thought he would go deaf and Javier forgot about anything else for a moment. Nothing beat to perform in his home country, Spanish and countless European fans (as he knew how many took on the trip just to see his show) but once they settled down a bit, had opened a bottle of champagne to celebrate, it all came back to him. They took all the photos needed, insta story as well to make the fans happy, he heard a bit of feedback which was already flooding Twitter. It made him happy but he kept glancing at his phone in hope there was a different kind of message waiting for him to be read. Nothing. Yuzuru had not been answering and Brian also just sent him a quick update of him being back in the hotel, 

icing and resting. They would stay for the medal ceremony the next day and see if Yuzuru is able to travel after. Javier bit down on his lower lip again unsure of what to do. His choice was made by others as they approached him with Plushenko in the lead. 

Javier tilted his head to the side a bit confused until he got handed a printed plane ticket to Moscow leaving in an hour and a packed up bag from David. 

“Go, he needs you.” They smiled at him, one staff member ready to usher him through the back into the car to the airport. Javier barely had the time to say thank you, receiving supporting pats on the back and reassuring smiles. 

“Please give us our well-wishes to him.” He heard Elladj shouting down the corridor and he nodded his head. 

\---- 

Javier managed to send a quick text to Brian informing him about his arrival somewhere in the early morning hours. He managed a quick nap on the plane but it was over too quick, his nerves not letting him rest. Arriving in the cold of Moscow was a good wake up call, the coffee he managed to get once he got off the plane rapidly cooling in his hand. A driver with his name on a paper waited for him and he mentally thanked Plushenko for pulling a few strings. He took a mental note to thank him later with a message too. In no time he found himself in the right hotel, floor and with a very tired Brian by his side. His ex-couch gave him a brief hug, handing him a key card with the number to the room neatly written on it. 

“Just to warn you... it doesn’t look good.” Javier swallowed and nodded. Brian went off to probably try to catch a few hours of sleep. The Spaniard swiped the card and carefully opened the door, dropping his bag somewhere in the small corridor, slipping out of his shoes. He expected full darkness but a small lamp was on and he heard the rustling of sheets. Inhaling and slowly letting out a breath he walked towards the direction of the bed. Once the wall obstructing his view was gone his breath hitched. Yuzuru was buried in dozens of pillows, his ankle propped up bandaged. Yuzurus eyes were swollen and red, already filling with new found tears as they stared at each other. Time stopped for a second, breaking Javiers heart all over again. 

“J-Javi...” He heard the youngers soft voice and he rushed to his side, climbing on the bed as carefully as he could, moving closer. Yuzuru nearly launched himself at him but his ankle stopped him from being too rash in his movements. Javier wrapped his arms around the Japanese, pressing a kiss in his hair, long fingers twisting in his clothes. 

“Shh... it’s alright. I am here now.” He whispered and Yuzuru broke out in loud sobs, clinging to him as if he was a lifeline. Javier fought his own tears, kept his hold gentle but firm, brushing the dark strands of Yuzuru in hope it will calm him. He doesn’t know how long they stayed like that but the front of his jacket he forgot to take off was soaked with tears after they moved apart. He heard Yuzuru apologize for it but Javier shrugged it off, pulling back only to take it off and throw it somewhere to the side. He settled back down and allowed himself to look at the other. Yuzuru looked tired, sad and his eyes were filled with fear about the future but Javier knew they could do this again, they have done it before and Yuzuru was the strongest person he had met in his whole life. 

Javier leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“It will be okay. We will do this again and I will be with you every step of the way.” Yuzuru nodded softly, closing his eyes. Javier used that moment to press a kiss to his lips, feeling more than seeing the small smile on the youngers lips. 

“Why don’t we try to catch some sleep? Your mom will murder me if her son ends up with no sleep at the medal ceremony. No amount of Spanish charm can stop her from doing so.” This time he managed to make Yuzuru laugh a little bit, receiving a nod of agreement. 

“Thank you, Habi...” Javier smiled and settled down, his arms still around the other. 

“Anything for you. Anything.” 


End file.
